


草莓蛋糕 きょもさく 短打

by Leonhard483



Category: SixTONES (Band), Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonhard483/pseuds/Leonhard483
Summary: 就是一個和朋友討論出來的腦洞雙粉太甜了，娘胎CP什麼的好讚(?
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Sakuma Daisuke
Kudos: 6





	草莓蛋糕 きょもさく 短打

京本來的很突然，佐久間倒是挺開心的，兩人最近因為工作的關係沒怎麼碰面，就算遇到也是工作場合，其實挺寂寞的。

進門拖鞋洗手一口氣完成後京本轉身抱住一路跟在自己身後的人，還是硬梆梆的。

「什麼什麼？突然就摸上來。」

本來抱著安心的佐久間感受到京本似乎在確認什麼似的開始在自己身揉捏。

「你是不是又變壯了？因為拍電影的關係嗎？」

京本退開來直接撩起佐久間的衣襬，安定的六塊腹肌。

「對！整天都在拍腹筋太鼓！拍完都快往生了！」

笑著摸摸自己肚皮，知道小少爺又在妄想腹肌了，趕緊轉移對方注意力問怎麼突然有空過來。

「想說有段時間沒來了，來看看你偷吃對象有沒有增加。」

京本環視了一圈沒看到什麼比較特別醒目的。

「嗯，最近沒有買什麼。要吃晚餐嗎？」

想著最近終於能做出比較好吃的東西了，雖然不能跟阿姨比但小少爺應該不會嫌棄。

「不了，我想睡一下。」

京本讓佐久間自己去吃，自己不餓，不用管他。說完就爬上床把自己包住，佐久間看著那團被子有些哀怨，想著小少爺居然只是來睡覺，決定冰箱隨便找點吃的繼續看動畫。

佐久間戴著耳機邊看動畫偶爾刷一下SNS，突然滑到標題讓自己好奇的文章，發現是個教學影片。

轉頭看棉被堆確定人沒反應才點開影片，影片開頭講解了十多分鐘，後面卻突然開始了實際示範，佐久間尷尬地要關也不是不關也不是，最後決定還是把影片看完。

「你在看什麼？」

就在佐久間認真觀察的時候突然有人湊到耳邊，嚇得佐久間趕緊關了網頁。

「什....什、什....什麼都沒有啊.......」

有些尷尬只能露出招牌傻笑，有點慌亂地把電腦關掉殊不知大我再後面觀察了一段時間了。

「噢......女人比較好，是嗎？」

大我伸手從旁邊拿過佐久間還在那頁面的手機，看著上面的文字照念一遍，完全沒有看佐久間。

「沒......沒啦，我只是......」

只能語無倫次又有點慌亂的想奪走卻失敗的手機，京本閃過佐久間伸來的手，隨後將機丟回對方懷裡，冷笑了聲轉身離開房間，佐久間愣了一下趕緊起身追上去。

「不是的！真的不是！我、我只大我更舒服......」

從背後抱住大我，話說到最後變的小聲，好一會用撒嬌的奶音說著不要生氣嘛，顛起腳尖將下巴靠到京本肩上，邊觀察對方臉色。

「......今天可以做嗎？」

佐久間低聲詢問道，腦中一邊想著等等還要洗澡清理，剛剛在看教學影片的時候腦中預想自己騎坐在京本身上就有些硬了。

京本轉頭瞥了一眼對方腦門，又往上看了看對方習慣性綁起來的小沖天，抬手捏住對方臉頰另隻手把髮圈拆了。

「我要先去找樹，晚點回來再說。」

邊說邊擠壓揉捏佐久間不算軟的臉蛋，被擠的嘴微微噘起，啊......怎麼有人可以長得這麼可愛。揉滿意了，看佐久間露出失望的表情才放開手。

「好......晚上要吃消夜再跟我說？」

抬手揉了揉被京本放過的臉頰，心想對方大該需要去討論工作的事情也沒多說什麼。跟著對方來到玄關，看京本穿得有些單薄就準備出門，趕緊抓了吊在衣架子上的圍巾給對方圍上順便偷了個吻。

「路上小心。」

看著闔上門板心裡很是空虛，一邊又提醒自己晚點京本就會回來了，回到書房繼續研究騎乘坐，但總是會想像京本埋在自己體內時的感覺，在床上練習了一會才進浴室，忍著不洩出來一邊做清潔，一個人關在浴室裡只覺得委屈又空虛。

「唔......きょも快回家......」

出了浴室才發現京本幾分鐘前傳了訊息說從樹那裡拿到了草莓蛋糕準備回家，開心的回了表示明白的貼圖，到臥房找了草莓味的潤滑給自己擴張。

京本今天才躺過自己的床還殘留了一些味道，將臉埋在枕頭裡嗅著京本專用的香水味一邊擴張，只用了手指難以動作勉強增加到三個手指時就聽到門鈴響起。

爬起身擦了手，穿著過大尺碼的衣服也懶得去穿褲子，走到玄關開門。

「歡迎回來！」

開心地上前想抱，京本淡淡一句社交距離只得退回去讓京本自己進門。從京本手上接過草莓蛋糕，看了一會決定明天再吃，走進廚房準備冰起來。

「現在吃。」

京本看出佐久間意圖讓人把蛋糕再拿出來，伸手撈過對方壓到流理台上，讓人背對自己後掀起衣襬揉捏上毫無遮擋的臀部，剛洗完的手那冰涼觸感激的佐久間打了冷顫。

「現在吃了，不能浪費喔。」

俯身貼上佐久間張嘴咬上耳尖含糊說道，看到佐久間露出哀怨的表情低笑出聲。

在臀尖上游移的手指滑到腿間，手指刮過嫩肉上的潤滑液隨意抹在佐久間的屁股上，拍了拍軟肉要人趕緊動作。

佐久間心不甘情不願的拆了蛋糕盒，彎下腰讓自己胸口貼著流理台翹起屁股，吃到第二口就感受到兩根手指擠進體內， 輕哼聲小幅度扭動屁股，想著如果就在這裡做就完全不能實踐今天學到的技巧，趕緊又吃了口蛋糕還轉過頭餵京本。

「きょも......草莓......」

佐久間將頂端的草莓留到最後，咬著草莓撐起身子推開京本，轉過身雙手環上對方肩頸湊上去要對方也吃。京本沒有拒絕，咬了一口後用舌尖將剩餘的草莓推進佐久間嘴裡，順道親了上去。草莓的酸甜配上奶油的香氣，佐久間感覺有些輕飄飄的。

「......去床上......可以嗎？」

佐久間貼著京本的唇說話，京本應了聲兩人邊親邊走一路脫著衣服回到臥室。

佐久間推著京本躺到床上，跨坐上去套弄對方分身直到完全硬挺。調整姿勢握著對方硬挺慢慢坐下，因為方才的擴張順利就吞下全部，佐久間緩緩上下移動一邊觀察著京本的反應。

京本一直看著佐久間動作，感覺這次和平常不太一樣，挺舒服的。坐起身貼近親吻佐久間鎖骨上的痣，雙手在對方腿上和背上遊走撫摸。

「舒服嗎？」

撒嬌似的用著軟膩的嗓音問京本，雙手搭上對方的肩膀又換了一種方式，將硬挺全部吞下，小幅度的挺腰讓深埋在體內的巨物前後磨蹭，這姿勢讓自己的前列腺一直被擠壓到，舒服的低吟出聲。

「很棒喔。」

京本吻上唇瓣，殘留的奶香和草莓的香甜忍不住咬了口，佐久間抗議的哼哼。

「想把你吃了。」

京本舔了口嘴角，才要翻身卻被佐久間阻止了，說是還有最後一個方式還沒有嘗試。

京本挑眉鬆手，雙手往後一撐看戲似的望著對方。佐久間雙手撐著京本肚子扭動屁股，讓臀部呈現繞圈的方式吞吐著對方，京本對於這動作帶來的舒適感到訝異，但很快就發現對方雙腿顫抖抽搐想著大概是累了。

拍拍佐久間屁股讓對方停下，翻過身讓對方躺好，勾過對方雙膝，佐久間很主動的自己抱好雙腿。

「辛苦了，お兄ちゃん。」

說著許久以前的稱呼，雙手壓著對方大腿狠狠頂入，佐久間發出呻吟尖喘，京本深入淺出又發狠的力度一直去刺激敏感點，很快就瀕臨高潮。

「噫！啊、哈啊......快要......嗚！」

佐久間放開右手套弄起自己分身，沒多久便洩了，柔軟的腸壁因高潮而收縮蠕動，京本趁勢最後幾下衝刺也達到高潮。

「草莓蛋糕好吃嗎？」

京本退開來躺到佐久間身邊，也不管兩人身上濕汗黏膩，抱著人邊喘邊問。佐久間癱軟在床上一時沒反應過來，疑惑的轉過頭看向京本，不明白怎麼會在性事過後突然問起草莓蛋糕。

「想到你就想到草莓蛋糕，所以就帶回來了。」

佐久間眨了眨眼，意會過來這只是京本不善言辭的表達對自己的想念，輕笑湊近在對方唇上親了口。

「謝謝。」


End file.
